Mourir, la belle affaire
by AnnaOz
Summary: Drame à trois personnages écrit sous forme de pièce de théâtre pour le défi Ciel mon Sevy de la communauté Sevys now. Donc, c'est du Severus Rogue en vedette, mais pas seulement, et oui, je suis nulle pour les résumés


**Disclaimer:** Severus ne m'appartient pas, il est à Joanne et elle en fait ce qu'elle veut (bon ou méchant, telle est la question...)

**Note:** Héhéhé, ceci ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que je fais d'habitude, et pour cause... C'est du Severus Rogue centric, c'est une pièce de théâtre (courte quand même, pas de stress), avec donc du dialogue comme s'il elle pleuvait, c'est surtout la réponse au défi "Ciel mon Sevy" de la communauté de Zazaone et Fanette: Sevys now (qu'il faut absolument visiter parce que le dynamisme est un mot qui aurait dû être inventé pour cette seule communauté...)

Donc, le récit se fait sous forme théâtrale, ne soyez pas trop déroutés par la forme :)

_Un grand merci à l'adorable Aélane pour sa lecture avisée et ses conseils (l'autre titre était déjà pris, damn it !)_

Bonne lecture (si vous vous y risquez) !

* * *

**La scène se passe en un lieu pas vraiment défini, sorte de chambre à coucher encombrée de malles et de livres éparpillés.  
Une grande femme aux cheveux noirs retenu en chignon sur sa nuque portant une longue robe verte ajustée se tient tout contre la porte, l'oreille collée à la planche du haut. **

Côté cour, on peut voir une grande toile où s'animent en ombres chinoises trois silhouettes : deux femmes et un homme. Côté jardin, il n'y a que des briques.

La femme en vert : Ah Merlin, je n'entends rien ! C'est à peine si je reconnais le couinement aigu de Narcissa. L'autre doit être la Lestrange… Je ne bouge pas d'ici, a-t-il dit. Facile à dire, il sait que je ne désobéis jamais. Il pourra mesurer à mes mains torturées et mes lèvres mordues la grandeur de mon obéissance. Il me jurera encore que c'est pour mon bien. L'insensé ! Tient-on seize années durant un oiseau en cage sans que l'envie lui prenne de quitter sa prison, aussi dorés soient ses barreaux ? Oui, sans doute, si l'oiseau n'a connu que cela, pauvre canari condamné à chanter et s'en trouver content, mais quand on est oie sauvage, habituée aux vols de long cours, c'est beaucoup moins entendu.  
Il a dit qu'il faudrait le quitter un jour. Se peut-il que ce jour… Chut ! Taisons-nous, quelqu'un approche, il me faut me cacher !

_Queudver entre, portant un plateau chargé d'une bouteille et de deux petits verres._

Peter : Douce, belle Helena… où es-tu mignonnette ? Ce n'est que moi, le rat. Il m'a fait servir de ce vin des Elfes à ses invitées, mais à moi, rien, pas une goutte à laper, pas un toast à porter. Je suis triste, si triste, pauvre pauvre Queudver…

La femme en vert (sortant de l'ombre) : Sors d'ici, il déteste que tu me rendes visite.

Peter : Ah mais, il n'en saura rien, il est bien occupé à côté… Trinque avec moi, doucette, lève ton verre avec le petit rat…

La femme en vert : Je n'ai pas soif.

Peter (susurrant) : Il n'y a que les idiots pour étancher leur soif ! Moi je te propose un délice, un nectar qu'il laisse d'ordinaire dormir dans sa cave, qui attend juste que nous y trempions toi et moi les lèvres.

La femme en vert : Laisse-moi, ta façon d'insinuer que nous pourrions partager un plaisir commun me glacerait les sangs si elle n'était risible, fou que tu es ! Va plutôt épousseter la cape des dames, à cela tu es bon.

Peter (l'air mauvais) : Tu fais ta fière, Helena, mais le rat est moins reclus que toi. S'il s'enfouit sous une couche de crasse, c'est parce qu'il attend son heure, mon heure, toute belle, celle où éclate toutes les vérités ! Et il y en a une sur toi que je brûle de connaître…

La femme en vert : Imbécile ! Tu te terres parce que ton Maître te l'ordonne, tu n'as pas de volonté propre.

Peter (ouvrant la porte) : C'est en ça qu'on se ressemble, mignonne, en ça… et en autre chose, j'en mettrais ma deuxième patte à couper.

_Sortie de Peter, suivie quelques minutes plus tard par l'entrée de Severus._

Severus : Elles sont parties.

La femme en vert : Suis-je sensée avoir eu vent d'une visite ?

Severus : Pas d'ironie, s'il te plaît, nous savons tous deux à quel point cela n'est pas ton fort.

La femme en vert (faisant la moue) : …

Severus : Soit. Narcissa et Bellatrix Black.

La femme en vert : Puis-je connaître le but de leur venue chez toi ?

Severus : Non, j'en suis navré, je leur ai promis le secret.

La femme en vert : Tu as beaucoup de secrets, Severus. N'avons-nous pas fait vœu de tout partager ?

Severus : Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, pas maintenant, je suis las.

La femme en vert : Eh bien, moi aussi, je suis las.

Severus : Tsss…

La femme en vert : LasSE. C'est stupide, il ne peut nous entendre.

Severus : J'aimerais en être aussi convaincu que toi, ce crétin rôde, fouine, farfouille un peu trop à mon goût. De plus, tu lui plais.

La femme en vert : Ah ah ah !

Severus : Pourquoi ris-tu ? Tu es une très belle personne, tu l'as toujours été, d'ailleurs.

La femme en vert : Je ris d'imaginer la surprise du rat…

Severus (se fâchant tout à coup) : Il ne sera plus surpris du tout si tu persistes à parler imprudemment ! A Poudlard, le risque était minime, mais ici, c'est différent… tu es exposé, et je le suis tout autant, par ricochet.

La femme en vert (avec un sourire pointu) : ExposéE.

Severus (baissant la voix) : Exactement.

La femme en vert : Tu es contrarié, inquiet même… que voulaient mes cousines, dis-le moi ?

Severus : HELENA ! _(un ton plus bas)_ Tu recommences. Peter est derrière ce mur, bien moins incapable abruti que t'obstines à le croire.

La femme en vert : Ce nabot jaloux ? Allons bon, il n'a jamais été rien de plus qu'une pièce rapportée, déjà à l'époque…

Severus (la coupant) : … et toi, tu n'étais qu'un enfant joueur, inconscient du danger. Tu l'es encore. Par ma faute sans doute, j'ai eu tort de croire qu'il suffirait de t'enfermer avec moi à Poudlard pour te protéger. Je t'ai offert des œillères de luxe. Les oeillères n'ont jamais empêché au canasson retors de foncer dans les ornières.

La femme en vert : Ola, que tu es sombre tout à coup ! Je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi, la destinée à laquelle j'ai échappé.

Severus : J'y ai échappé également. J'ai agi ainsi pour me préserver en premier lieu.

La femme en vert : Je… je ne comprends pas.

Severus : J'en suis conscient, seize ans ensemble et tu ne me comprends toujours pas.

La femme en vert (se rapprochant) : Severus…

Severus : Ne minaudes pas, c'est grossier, venant de toi.

La femme en vert : Ta faute si je suis ainsi, tu l'as dit ! Il faut croire que tes merveilleuses potions ne font pas qu'arrondir les _angles_ et retarder la repousse des poils. _Une belle personne…_ une vraie coquette, oui ! Mon frère serait horrifié.

Severus : Justement…

La femme en vert (posant le doigt sur sa bouche) : Non. Tu m'as bien expliqué que l'extérieur n'existait plus. Pas tant que _Tu-Sais-Qui_ est toujours… Après, quand je pourrai redevenir moi au grand jour, à ce moment-là, tu me parleras de mon frère.

Severus (s'écartant prestement) : Comme TU le désires, ma chère.

La femme en vert : Mes cousines…

Severus : …n'avaient rien à me dire qui te concerne directement. Par contre, cette petite conversation, au demeurant charmante, avec ces deux exquises personnes, fait que je vais devoir te laisser quelques jours sous la bonne garde de Queudver.

La femme en vert (haussant la voix à en crier) : Tu plaisantes !

Severus (haussant quant à lui un sourcil) : En ai-je l'air ?

La femme en vert (soupirant) : Jamais… seize ans de rigueur, seize ans d'ennui.

Severus : Quand j'affirme que tu ne me comprends pas… vois-tu, la personne qu'il me faut rencontrer ce soir, ou demain s'il est encore en vadrouille, pense que je ne manque pas d'humour. Il lui arrive même de rire en ma compagnie.

La femme en vert : Dumbledore ? Je ne connais que lui répondant au portrait. L'heureux homme ! Si tu ne m'avais pas condamné au placard à chacune de ses venues, j'aurais pu rire avec vous.

Severus : A quoi bon ? Les discussions d'adultes t'ont toujours ennuyé.

La femme en vert : Que signifie ceci ?

Severus : Que ta croissance a cessé à dix-huit ans, ou plus tôt si j'en crois la bêtise de tes jeunes années…

La femme en vert (claquant des talons) : Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de tout ce que j'ai pu faire avant d'atteindre mes dix-huit ans, Severus, tu n'imagines même pas jusqu'où je suis allé et comment j'en suis revenu. Encore moins avec quoi ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée, Monsieur Rogue, Professeur Severus, mon bien aimé conjoint pour de faux !

Severus : _« Pour de faux »_ N'est-ce pas là la façon de parler des enfants ? Tout doux, mon _Helena_, j'en sais assez pour constater que depuis les fameux dix-huit ans de tes exploits, tu n'as guère vieilli.

La femme en vert : …

Severus : Maintenant, cesse de me retarder, j'aimerais assez revenir à l'Impasse avant que tu n'aies conté à Peter tous ces merveilleux prodiges de ta jeunesse.

La femme en vert (croisant les bras sur la poitrine et faisant volte-face) : Que tu peux être haïssable parfois !

Severus : Oui, c'est là l'une de mes nombreuses qualités.

La femme en vert (se retournant) : Toujours là ?

Severus : J'y vais. Je m'attardais juste un instant pour te donner un dernier conseil avant la route.

La femme en vert : Qui est ?

Severus : Simplement que si, d'aventure, tu peines à reconnaître ton toi réel, colle-toi une main entre les cuisses, douce _Helena_ ça devrait te donner une piste sur qui tu es vraiment.

_Severus sort._

**Même pièce, les malles sont renversées et plusieurs vêtements, des robes, jetés ça et là. Sur le lit, au centre de la pièce, un couple se débat.**

Peter (la voix rauque et suffocante) : Ah Démone, comme tu es remuante ! Un baiser, juste un petit baiser au rat, au tout petit rat, depuis le temps que je te guette, que je te vois battre des cils et faire des ronds de hanche pour attiser Queudver. Allons, allons, ne sois donc pas méchante…

La femme en vert (se débattant) : Lâche-moi, crevure ignoble, souillure insensée ! Quand Severus sera là, de ses mains il te tuera !

Peter : Des mots d'amour dans ta jolie bouche, tout cela, mignonnette, des paroles douces pour le rat. Severus n'y est pas, pas encore… s'il te plaît, une petite caresse, là, tout doux, ça fait si longtemps…

La femme en vert (luttant de plus belle) : Jamais, plutôt mourir que de m'abaisser à…

Peter (la coupant) : … ça aussi, ça peut s'arranger. J'ai une baguette et toi pas, toute belle, je pourrais te contraindre, oh oui, je pourrais faire ça, ce serait… oh je pourrais, oui oui oui. Le rat devrait mentir à Rogue, mais il a l'habitude des dissimulations, presque treize ans à cacher son secret, sans qu'aucun le soupçonne, pauvre petit Queudver, pauvre petit sorcier trop médiocre pour être comme eux ! Oh oui, je devrais te contraindre… mais, pourquoi ris-tu, femelle !

La femme en vert (secouée d'un rire hystérique) : Treize ans, tu dis ? Et moi, seize ! N'est-ce pas drôle ? Oh si, risible, c'est risible ! Pauvre imbécile, treize malheureuses années, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi : trois ans de plus, je l'emporte aux points !

Peter (à lui-même) : Elle est folle ! La drôlesse est cinglée, me voilà servi.

La femme en vert (attrapant le bras de son assaillant) : Non, pas folle, pas drôlesse, rien de tout cela, Peter… Donne-moi ta main, Severus dit que le plus sûr moyen de savoir qui je suis réside entre mes cuisses. Donne, donne-la, sens si tu reconnais le drôle, si tu devines le fou…

Peter : Que… quoi… Tu n'es pas ?

_Une porte claque, suivie de celle de la chambre s'ouvrant à la volée et Severus Rogue, en long habit de voyage, un imperméable Moldu, apparaît._

Peter & la femme en vert (ensemble) : Severus, je peux tout expliquer !

Severus : …

Peter : …

La femme en vert : …

Severus : J'attends.

La femme en vert : C'est lui, c'est de sa faute, il m'a sauté dessus pendant que je lisais et je…

Peter : Severus, mon ami, mon cher ami, tu sais bien que jamais je n'aurais osé… c'était pure provocation de sa part, mais maintenant que…

Severus : … que tu as découvert notre petit secret ? C'est de cela qu'il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? De la fin d'un secret ?

La femme en vert : Severus…

Severus : Severus est fatigué, très fatigué, mon _ami_.

La femme en vert (paniquée) : Non, tu ne peux pas, pas devant lui.

Severus (sarcastique) : N'est-ce pas ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ? A lui donner le fil, tel Ariane à Thésée, pour conduire au vrai toi ?

La femme en vert (à voix très basse) : Je t'aurais demandé de réparer l'erreur. Tu l'aurais fait, tu l'as toujours fait, toujours depuis seize ans, depuis qu'Il t'a mis sur ma piste. Severus…

Severus : Encore une fois…

La femme en vert : Une dernière fois, c'est promis. Demain, je préparerais ma malle, nos malles. Dans une semaine, dix jours au plus, nous serons à Poudlard et je reprendrai ma place, celle silencieuse des conjoints, cachés des élèves, discrets auprès des autres professeurs, mais ce soir, ce soir, j'ai envie de crier mon nom, Severus, j'ai envie de le hurler à la face de ce piètre suppôt, de cet insignifiant…

Severus : Et bien, hurle donc.

La femme en vert : Eh quoi ? Tu ne m'en empêcherais pas ?

Severus (se glissant derrière _elle_, la main sur son épaule) : Je t'y aiderais même, maintiendrais la figure du rat pour la voir s'allonger pendant que tu desserrerais le chignon, que tu ferais tomber jupon et corset.

La femme en vert (observant Peter avec Severus) : Le triste museau n'en reviendrait pas. Ce serait amusant, ce serait bon de rire ensemble toi et moi.

Severus (passant une main sur sa nuque) : Regarde, je commence déjà, deux aiguilles dans ma main retirées de tes cheveux…

La femme en vert : Il a dit…

Severus : …quoi donc ?

La femme en vert : Qu'il pourrait m'occire. La baguette dans sa main, il la tendait vers moi.

Severus : Cela est vrai Peter ? Tu tuerais mon aimée ?

La femme en vert (murmurant) : De ses mains, souriceau vermisseau…

Peter (le dos courbé, la main tremblant sur la baguette) : Severus, ne me fais pas de mal. _(se jetant au sol)_ Vois, regarde-moi, me voici à genoux, impuissant devant toi !

Severus (se penchant à son oreille et lui subtilisant le bout de bois des mains) : Ta baguette, donne-la, et regarde à ton tour. _(puis, s'adressant à sa compagne)_ L'heure de la vérité !

_Lentement, la femme en vert défait toutes les pinces et les aiguilles retenant son chignon serré, libérant peu à peu de longues mèches foncées qui retombent sur son visage et ses épaules, la dissimulant derrière un rideau de cheveux._

Severus : Seize années qu'elle déroule devant toi, Peter. Quand elle a pris mon bras la toute première fois, ses cheveux atteignaient à peine le milieu de son cou. Elle était belle déjà, plaisait à tous par son charme candide et la flamme de ses yeux. Reconnais-tu ses yeux, Queudver, n'ont-ils pas un éclat qui hanta tes nuits passées en rat ?

Peter (la voix incertaine) : Non, je… je ne sais pas.

Severus : Admire alors tout ce qu'elle cache sous cette robe. Le vert de l'étoffe ne te rappelle rien ? Souviens-toi, c'était le mien aussi. Tout comme elle, tout comme lui, mienne, mien à l'époque, toujours fourré sous ma cape, à me suivre partout, à boire mes paroles comme si c'était du miel qui coulait de ma bouche. Le corset est délié, le jupon à terre, devine sous les formes que je lui ai offert la personne, l'enfant, le tendre adolescent… dis-moi son nom.

Peter (la voix blanche) : Black, c'est Sirius Black.

_Mouvement tout à coup de l'ancienne femme en vert presque redevenue homme, à peine vêtu d'une combinaison blanche qui moule sans mystère une poitrine timide et des hanches quasi inexistantes._

La _femme_ en vert (s'écriant) : Non ! Pauvre fou, pas Sirius ! Je suis… je suis …

Peter : Regulus !

La _femme_ en vert/Regulus Black (triomphant, les cheveux mangeant son visage) : C'est moi, c'est moi, ça a toujours été moi ! Celui que ton Maître imbécile a cru écraser dans son poing, celui que Severus n'a pas pu, pas voulu éliminer, désobéissant aux ordres, utilisant mes cheveux le temps qu'il a fallu pour faire du corps d'un mourrant mon enveloppe charnelle, la présenter embaumée à ma mère, l'inhumer sans attendre et me préserver moi, vivant, travesti sous mes robes et mes voiles mais toujours Regulus, assistant le jour même à mes propres funérailles. Et vivant ! Je suis vivant, le rat, et toi tu vas mourir, tout bientôt, maintenant, dès que Severus aura levé la main sur toi.

Peter : Je ne crois pas… AVADA KEDAVRA !

_Soudainement, tout devient vert, plus vert que la robe que la femme redevenue Black a laissé tomber sur le sol. Un corps s'écroule, mort._

Severus (se précipitant sur le cadavre) : Tu l'as tué ? Pauvre imbécile, tu l'as tué !

Peter : Severus, allons, à quoi t'attendais-tu en me rendant ma baguette pendant qu'il délassait son corsage. Sois content, l'ami, j'ai réparé ta bourde, je pourrai même me laisser convaincre de ne rien dire au Maître.

Severus (se relève et se jette sur Queudver, qu'il taloche méchamment) : Sombre abruti ! Tu l'as tué ! C'était Regulus Black, misérable crétin, pas un sous-fifre qu'on assassine !

Peter (couinant, les mains couvrant son visage) : Regulus Black, aie…qui a vécu seize ans de plus qu'il n'aurait dû… je peux comprendre tes vices, Severus, mais là tu risquais gros… ouille… Tu devrais me remercier.

Severus : Te remercier ? Te remercier ? Seize années qu'il se vantait de détenir un secret qui ferait trembler notre Lord, seize années que, patiemment, prudemment, je gagnais sa confiance. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai désobéi ce jour d'il y a seize ans ? Pourquoi ai-je retenu le sort qui roulait sur mes lèvres ? Parce qu'il m'a juré, promis, assuré, qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, qu'il avait encore une carte, une dernière carte à jouer.

Peter : Il t'a menti, c'était un gosse.

Severus : C'était un gosse, oui, mais il ne mentait pas. J'ai derrière moi des années d'enseignement à débusquer mensonges et fourberies dans les yeux des enfants. Il n'y avait rien de cela chez lui, rien que…

Peter : La belle affaire, il est mort avec son secret, ça ne sera pas le premier ! Donne-moi la main l'ami, et tenons notre langue.

Severus (se relevant, tout bas) : Rien que de la confiance… _(prenant la main du rat)_ Oui, tenons notre langue.

FIN (etc..)


End file.
